


Secrets Untold

by n3verl4nd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3verl4nd/pseuds/n3verl4nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zayn, this is perfect,” Harry’s smile grew ear to ear as he stepped into his new flat he’d be sharing with his best mate.  He couldn’t be happier.  However the only thing he didn’t know is what would come to be after this, what would happen, what he’d see, what he’d remember in this flat.  This was the first day of a series of events that would come to be in his life that he would never be able to forget. When Harry and Zayn get an apartment together for their first year of university Harry can tell something's up, all the while he's in the midst of being entranced by a boy from his musical history class.  As things start to go crazy Harry's not sure what to make of all these secrets, what will happen when secrets go untold and must reveal themselves in the worst of ways? All it takes is one dangerous secret to create irreparable chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I lost a lot of my work with my last story I was writing and kind of lost most of the motivation behind that but I'm still deciding if I'm going to be completely abandon it yet but that's nothing to do with this story, this one is my new one and I think it might be somewhat short because I don't have a long list of things I'm planning on happening, but the stuff that does happen is strong don't worry. I might think of other things I want to include so that'll affect how long it is too, who knows, this is just the beginning so things could easily change. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I'm really looking forward to this story!

“Yeah, okay mum, I love you too, yes, we’ll have to do that soon,” Harry put his clock on his old wooden bedside table, pointing it towards the bed, “Okay, bye,” Harry ending the call, discarding his phone into his back pocket before plugging the clock into the wall, immediately radio started to blast at top notch volume, clogging any room left for him to think. Harry scrambled to hit the button to turn it off, being sure to end it instead of just hitting snooze.

“The fuck is going on in there?” Zayn yelled chuckling as he approached Harry’s room.

Harry sighs, “Just the damn alarm clock.”

“Let’s ditch this place and get a drink, explore the city a bit, yeah? We’ll unpack later,” Zayn suggests, Harry happily agreeing. They grab their coats, extra sure to grab their keys and head out the door with the ease of a few steps. As the cool breeze whipped through Harry’s wild hair he momentarily closed his eyes, just feeling the essence of London around him, he could tell that this was really the start of something new.

He smiled, “I have a great feeling about this Zayn, I really do.”

Zayn grinned back, “Me too."

Eventually they find a good looking pub and make themselves comfortable, cheerily chatting with the locals, trying to remember all the names to all the faces and places recommended through their mildly drunken buzz.

“Morgan! Hey!” a short smiley boy walked into the bar, greeting who Zayn and Harry previously were introduced to.

“Hey! Louis! Lads, meet my friend Louis, Louis, meet Harry and Zayn, they’re new in town,” they all shook hands, Harry a bit overwhelmed with the charm and looks of this ‘Louis’ guy, “Whatcha doin’ here? Just droppin’ in?”

“Yeah, just thought I’d stop in for a pint, long day gettin’ ready for the new term to start,” the group talked, quickly finding out they’d all be joining each other at the same university, Harry quite looking forward to the fact.

After awhile he found himself engaged in a conversation with Louis, “Yeah?” he smiled, “It can’t be that bad,” Harry chuckled.

“No trust me, you don’t want anything from there, I don’t even know how they could make a cuppa that badly,” the two of them chuckled, intoxicated more by the presence of one another than the booze in their hands.

Zayn caught up in wild laughter covered his face with his hands “Oh god, oh, that’s too good,” Harry missed what Zayn had found so funny from the others but still found himself chuckling nonetheless, “I’m sorry but it’s getting late, Harry I think we probably ought to be heading back, we gotta meet up with the landlord tomorrow morning,” Harry never noticed how fast time had flown by and didn’t want to leave but understood, “See ya guys ‘round uni?” Zayn asks before handing his cash to the bartender. 

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are great, see ya!” Morgan exclaimed, Harry hadn’t even noticed two other people had joined in.

Harry turned to Louis, “It was really nice meeting you,” they glowingly grinning.

“Likewise,” they paused for a moment, just smiling at eachother until Zayn gently pulled him away by the collar of his shirt.

“See you at school?” Harry called as he walked towards the door.

“Definitely” Louis called back with a wave. Harry flashed a hand back before he found himself back with his best friend and no one else.

The two boys walked with it being much darker out than when they had arrived and only the sound of their feet on the stone pavement until Zayn spoke up, “If you plan on shaggin’ him anytime soon try to do it when I’m not home thanks,” he smugly smiled.

Harry’s cheeks turned pink incredibly quickly, “ _Zayn_ , we just talked, besides, I hardly know him, and he’s a bit older too,” Harry scratched at the back of his neck, “And _hey_ , it’s not like whenever you have Liam over he’s loud enough the whole fucking neighborhood can hear.”

Zayn simply chuckles, “Touche,” they enjoy their walk home and spend plenty of time taking in the city scenery as they occasionally stumbling into eachothers shoulders, some would find the city bleak and drab but to them it was all new and fascinating.

When they arrived home they only had enough energy to get themselves to bed, and that night Harry fell asleep thinking of the bustling life of London, frothing pints, a charming smile and blue-gray eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that was pretty short but it was just a sort of intro kind of short chapter but I wouldn't quite call it a prologue, I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed it and there's plenty more to come, so even if you didn't particularly enjoy this chapter I highly suggest you bear with me because at first it'll probably just seem like you're average uni fic with some little quirks but IT"S GONNA TAKE A MAJOR TWIST OKAY JUST TRUST ME! Imma drop subtle hints and do some foreshadowing and shit but I really hope no one really sees it coming. I already did foreshadow a teensy tiny bit in this chapter already, not including the fact that Harry's gonna fall in love with Louis because that is already obvious. Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


End file.
